Radar and other detection systems have a variety of uses. More recently, automotive vehicles have included increasing amounts of detection technology that utilizes radar signaling or principles for detecting objects in the vicinity or pathway of a vehicle.
Long range antennas for vehicle-based radar systems often have a narrow elevation beam-width to achieve high gain for increased sensitivity. One challenge associated with such arrangements is assuring that the beam is pointing at the proper elevation angle. If the beam is not properly oriented, undesired reflections from the ground or an overhead bridge may be detected. Such reflections do not indicate useful information and preferably are avoided.
In some instances, the inaccuracy of the beam elevation results from the way in which the antenna portion has been built or manufactured. Moreover, the size of an antenna device desired for use on an automotive vehicle is so small that minor manufacturing discrepancies can result in pronounced beam elevation error. Improvements in antenna design and manufacturing techniques are needed to avoid inaccuracies in detector performance and scrap parts resulting from inaccuracies during manufacturing.